When I Was Your Man
by Lenora
Summary: The time has come for Blaine to audition for NYADA and he takes the opportunity to get some things off his chest...


A/N: Okay, first of all. I fucking love this song. Bruno totally knocked it out of the park with this song. Second, how long do you think it will take Glee to cover it? Well, I really hope that they have Darren sing it because I would just die if Darren covered it. Anyway, Blaine was always my first choice to sing this because it just screams Blaine's character development in season 4. Sure, he needs to grow a bit more, but what 18 year old doesn't? Anyway, enjoy.

**When I Was Your Man**

Blaine took a deep breath before he stepped onto the McKinley stage. He looked past the bright stage lights and he could just barely make out Carmen Tibideaux sitting at the director's table next to Mr. Schuester and Finn. He took a deep breath before he could even think of speaking. "Hello Madam Tibideaux. I am Blaine Anderson and I will be auditioning with Bruno Mars' "When I Was Your Man."" He nodded to the band and the music began.

"_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does it just tear me down_

'_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name"_

His choreography for the number was simple, just intending to stand in the spotlight and let his voice convey what he intended to say.

"_It all just sounds like ooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

'_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But he's dancing with another man"_

In the seats, Finn and Mr. Schue both leaned forward at the change to the lyric, knowing that Blaine's attempted proposal hadn't ended well. Kurt had told Blaine that he was still dating Adam and he didn't understand where Blaine had gotten the impression that they had broken up.

"_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life_

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes"_

In the back row, Artie and Lauren could feel the pain in Blaine's voice as he sang. Now it made sense to the two of them when Blaine asked them to film his call back. Blaine intended on sending this video to Kurt as an apology.

"_It all just sounds like oooooh…_

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers_

_And held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

_Take you to every party_

'_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing_

_But he's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts_

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

'_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man"_

When the music faded out, Blaine stepped away from the microphone, ignoring the tear tracks on his cheeks. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Carmen stared flatly at Blaine. "Very good Mr. Anderson." She looked curious for a moment. "If I may ask, what brought on that performance?"

Blaine smiled faintly. "I identify with the song closely. I was selfish and made a mistake and attempted to blame and punish the best thing that ever happened to me. And I worked so hard to get him back that I didn't take into account that he might not want _me_ back."

At Finn's whispered "Kurt", Carmen understood. Mr. Anderson had once held the love of Kurt Hummel, made a mistake and lost Kurt in the end to Adam Crawford. "You conveyed the meaning of the song very well Mr. Anderson. I'm sure that Bruno would be pleased with that performance." She nodded in response to Blaine's exit from the stage. In the back of her mind, she wondered how awkward it would get the next year with them all at NYADA together.

FIN


End file.
